


The Forgotten Present

by KatScratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatScratches/pseuds/KatScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has forgotten to give Remus his Christmas present.  Marauders era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Present

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new fic, sorry. I've been transferring from my LJ. If you've not read it before, enjoy! :)

"Moony!"

Remus Lupin sighed, pulling the blankets over his head and pointedly ignoring the whispers from the next bed. It had been a lovely Christmas, but even so, it had still only been two days since the full moon, and he was well and thoroughly exhausted.

"Moooooony…" came Sirius Black's whisper, floating through the pitch-black dorm room.

_Bloody hell_ , Remus thought, groaning inwardly. _He's trying to torture me to death through lack of sleep._ "What?" he hissed.

Abruptly his bed curtains were thrust aside, revealing Sirius clad only in pajama bottoms, illuminated only by the light from his wand. 

"Oh, good," Sirius said, smiling broadly. "You're still up."

Remus sat up, yawning widely. He tried to ignore the way Sirius' pajamas clung to his hips. It wasn't fair, he thought for about the thousandth time that year, that he had to have fallen in love with his best friend. His _straight_ best friend, he amended. As if it weren't bad enough being a werewolf, and bookish in a dorm full of born pranksters, but to be gay on top of it… It was nearly a colossal joke, or so it seemed to Remus. 

Sirius flung himself down on his stomach next to Remus, long limbs gracefully stretched out. He propped himself on his elbows, brushing his hair out of his gray eyes. Those eyes were the envy of many, the bold slate colour of the sea after a storm, framed by thick black eyelashes that matched his shoulder-length black hair. 

Remus realized he was staring again. 

"I forgot to give you your Christmas present," Sirius said reproachfully. "And you didn't remind me."

Remus furrowed his brow. "No," he said thoughtfully, "you didn't forget. You gave me that book on little-known hexes, remember? And some chocolate."

Sirius waved him off. "That was just… That wasn't your present."

"It wasn't?" Remus asked, raising a tawny eyebrow. "Excellent chocolate, incidentally."

Sirius pushed himself upright till he was kneeling on the bed next to Remus, the pressure of his knees pulling the sheets taut across Remus' hips. Remus tried not to notice Sirius' Quidditch-toned muscles mere inches away, but it was a losing battle.

"It's really a present for me," Sirius began. "Well, for both of us really, but… I'm sorry, this is awkward…"

"Out with it, Padfoot," Remus smiled. "I know you're just trying to make up for me having to spend Christmas here because of the full moon."

Sirius flushed, but it wasn't very noticeable in the dim light cast by his wand. "That just wasn't fair, was it Moony?" he murmured, reaching forward and brushing a lock of Remus' honey-coloured hair out of his wide amber eyes. "Having a full moon right before Christmas."

Remus swallowed, terribly conscious of Sirius' hand lingering on his hair. "It's happened before," he said, clearing his throat slightly. "And thanks for staying. I know James asked you to come home with him for Christmas. It means a lot, you know, that -"

His words were suddenly cut off as Sirius leaned down, his mouth sliding gently over Remus'. He tasted of mint toothpaste.

Remus summoned all of his courage and planted both of his hands against Sirius' broad chest, shoving him backwards. 

"What the _hell_ was that?" Remus demanded.

Sirius regarded him solemnly. "I watch you all the time, y'know. When you don't know I am. And I know you watch me too. I _see_ you watching me."

Remus scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Have to watch my back around you and James, don't I?"

Sirius fiddled nervously with the cuffs of his pajama bottoms. "You don't watch James the way you watch me," he said. "You look at me sometimes the way James looks at Lily." He paused, nervously picking at the edge of the blanket. "I _like_ the way you watch me," he confessed.

Remus gaped at him. "I…You… You like _girls_ , Padfoot," he stammered. "I've seen you flirt with them. I can't even count the number of times I've walked in on you snogging one or another of them somewhere in this bloody castle! They follow you everywhere; they…"

"…aren't _you_ , Moony," Sirius finished for him. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

And then it fell into place. Sirius, who actively avoided bookshops, had bought Remus a _book_ for Christmas, a book he'd actually _wanted_. Sirius, who'd had the chance to go skiing with James over Christmas hols, had elected to stay with him, with _Remus_ , ostensibly because of the full moon. Sirius had bought him rich, delicious chocolate, knowing full well it was Remus' main weakness.

Sirius was… was watching Remus the way Remus watched _him_.

Slowly a smile spread across Remus' face as the realization sunk in. He uncrossed his arms, holding them open wide as Sirius crawled into his embrace. 

"Merry Christmas, Padfoot," he said, pulling Sirius' down to him. As their lips met again, Remus thought, _Yes, a very merry Christmas indeed._


End file.
